Our Love Story like Fireworks
by eccentric petite fleur
Summary: They knew each other for a long time but their love lasted a night. They knew each other for a short time and their love lasted like the blaring fireworks.


**Our Love Story like Fireworks**

Arthur Kirkland was an Englishman who fancied himself as an explorer. He traveled from place to place without a particular destination in mind. His feet had brought him to different locations that he would have never thought of travelling to.

A well-trodden stone pathway had led him to a pub far from the main streets. At first the Briton was wary of going further but if he didn't, it would have defeated his purpose of travelling. So when his feet mechanically moved in a marching-like motion and when he reached the door, his hands pushed it without much thinking. At that moment he did not regret making the decision to go inside. A soothing melody had greeted Arthur.

Night after night, the Englishman visits the old-fashioned pub and order straight whiskey without actually drinking the liquor. Ordering the drink without actually _drinking_ it was a good excuse to linger around the place. He had problems at holding down his liquor and he didn't want to be a liability especially in a foreign land.

The soft strumming of the guitar spurred Arthur from his thoughts; the glass of whiskey as always, remained untouched. Shortly after, the deep voice of the vocalist sang out the first lines of the song. The subtle pounding of the drums could be heard in between the meshing of the vocals and guitar.

'_Well, they don't linger around after their gig. They just play their songs, get their pay then leave. Which is kind of odd but to each his own as they say._'

"Please be my lover even if I don't have riches.

I can make you happy and that's what matters, right?

I'm you soldier.

I'll protect you until my dying breath."

Arthur listened at the song and it was well, in his opinion, the lyrics were downright cliché. However, the vocalist and the drummer added their own charm to the mix and it changed the entire atmosphere. He could not exactly put a word to what it was that they had.

'_Can you tell me more about them?_'

'_Well, the older brother is the drummer and sometimes the guitarist. On rare occasions, he takes the role of the vocalist. The younger brother is the usual vocalist as well as guitarist or bassist depending on what they would be playing. _'

'_They're quite flexible with their roles…_'

'_I'd say that they are very talented brothers.'_

There was a variety to what the siblings performed. Sometimes they played ballad, other times rock or R&B. What they played depended on the requests of the audience.

After one or two songs, Arthur would leave the place but he would come back the following night. The pattern was like this for one whole week.

By the start of the second week, something unexpected happened.

"Please date me…" One of the brothers approached him.

Arthur could not respond to the straightforward statement. To the Brit, he had no idea what to do with the boy's confession.

"I'll be here tomorrow to wait for your reply."

Just as he came, he went. This baffled Arthur. He had never met someone like this person.

When the Brit was back to the confines of the room he rented, he paced back and forth. He looked at the clock. It was 11 in the evening and he hesitated to call the one person who claims to be an expert of _love_. However he had no one else to talk about this kind of matter.

"Hello, you have reached big brother Francis's love hotline."

"Cut the crap Francis."

"Ah, eyebrows… why do you call at this time?"

"I… someone told me something outrageous. I don't know what to say…"

"Please be specific my dear, I don't know what you mean."

"Someone said that he wants to date me."

There was a loud thud at the other end of the phone and Arthur was concerned. "Are you alright?"

"My dear, that is wonderful! You will not grow old and grey alone!"

"Shut up! I knew that this was stupid calling you."

"Don't hang-up. I think that you should think about this yourself. Follow what your heart tells you."

"OK."

Arthur immediately ended the call before the other person could make any more cheesy comments. It was embarrassing as it is; what was his heart telling him? Should he go tomorrow? Should he just pretend that nothing ever happened?

The following day, the rain was pouring very hard against the window pane. The cold temperature crept inside the abode even with the doors and windows closed. Arthur wrapped himself with his blanket as he went to the kitchen to make himself tea. Questions still bogged his mind about today's peculiar schedule.

When the sun set and the skies began to darken, Arthur wrapped his body with layers of clothes: a casual outfit top with an overcoat, to shield his body from the cold.

'_Well, might as well try this out…_'

When the Brit arrived inside the pub, the place was fully-packed. He could hardly move and seat at his usual spot. He had to settle standing at the back and watch the entire performance of the siblings until the very last note. During the several hours of shifting his weight from one leg to another, the only drink that he could get was service water offered by one of the waiters.

Five minutes before midnight, the act of the siblings finished by performing the song of the same name. When the crowd dissipated, the sibling who was enamored to the Englishman approached. Arthur was nervous about the entire ordeal.

'_Perhaps this is all just a prank…_'

"Sorry for the wait Arthur."

'_How does he know my name?_'

"I—I really like you. I have, I always see you watching us perform and, I… just, damnit! I'm not good at this stuff."

Arthur giggled and relaxed. "Then let's go out and see where we will take ourselves."

"I'm Lovino Vargas."

For the next two weeks, Arthur Kirkland and Lovino Vargas went to dates. Each day was different from the other; one time both went to an amusement park and in another they went to a long drive. During that long drive, they talked about themselves discovering little things.

The most important thing that Arthur learned during their interactions was Lovino was a very indirect person: the Italian was very bad at expressing his feelings. The blond found it a little, well, very endearing.

One Friday evening, they had dinner at some fancy restaurant. Arthur was amazed at how Lovino conducted himself with grace and poise. Slowly, he was falling deeper for this man who came like the blast of fireworks: strong and bright.

However the bubble of happiness popped before that night ended.

"I love you Arthur. Let me stay with you forever."

'_Forever…?_'

Lovino's words felt suffocating for Arthur. This _relationship_ he had was no more than an experiment: even if he might return the affections in the future but he didn't want to be trapped inside this _relationship_. The hug that followed stifled the core of Arthur. The warmth did not reach him; a cold wind began to blow.

Later that night when Arthur was left alone in his home, he was shaken and he wanted to cut everything off. His thoughts were cut-off when there was a strong knock on his door. Heavy footsteps followed once the door opened. Arthur looked at the guest of his house, Francis Bonnefoy, with a distressed face.

"What's the matter young master?"

"Hey, stop calling me that! It's weird."

The guest laughed. "Well, never mind. I came all the way to your place but this is the reception I get."

Arthur did not reply to the statement but instead he poured his feelings to Francis. They may always be at odd ends with each other but Arthur knew that he could (sometimes) count on the Frenchman.

"I—I'm happy with how he feels for me."

"But?"

"But, I, he says that he wants to be with me _forever_."

"Hm… If it were up to me I'd me more… subtle with my approach."

"!"

Hand flittered lightly across the Brit's figure; from his shoulders, his torso, then thighs. Anywhere where there was a sensitive spot. The touches were like a feather fleetingly making contact yet it elicited so much electricity, making the act pleasurable.

The teasing gestures were making him mad. He was teetering in the edge of insanity.

"F-Francis~!" The Englishman purred the other's name.

The Frenchman replied by giving out a moan filled with ecstasy.

In the midst of their lovemaking, the mobile phone rang. Flimsily, Arthur grabbed the little device and looked at the caller. A look of dissatisfaction crossed the face of the Brit. When Francis noticed this, he snatched it and answered the phone.

"We're a little busy please don't call until tomorrow."

After the abrupt reply, the call ended and the Frenchman turned it off. He returned the phone and threw it off to some corner of the room.

"So where were we?" A wicked grin appeared on Francis's face and Arthur opened his arms wide towards the Frenchman. The Brit kissed fervently the other. The French did not fall short with a response to such ardent.

"_I have been looking at you for so long. At least now, you are only looking at me._" Francis whispered to the sleeping man the words he longed to speak.

Meanwhile, Lovino was distraught. He was losing his mind with what he heard from the phone call. He cannot and will not, acknowledge that _Arthur_ is betraying him. He took up all his courage just to approach the man and swallowed all embarrassment to confess. The Italian was only seeing red.

He did not know that the devil was whispering to him words that would bring him to his grave.

Lovino took the revolver gun he always kept by his bedside table drawer.

The travel to the house of Arthur was painstaking and when he saw his beloved in the arms of another, all of his reasoning broke. The revolver made a _click_ and Lovino was aiming at the chest of the _intruder_. Without warning, he pulled the trigger to the blond with long hair. The aim was on his chest and it was a clean shot.

Hazel eyes were filled with despair and anger as he saw the hysterical face of Arthur.

"If… I can't have you, no one can."

Lovino was pointing at the gun's end to the head of Arthur but instead of firing it, he opened his mouth and pulled the trigger. Before completely loosing himself, the Italian muttered _sorry._

Arthur wanted to vomit at the mess in front of him. Hours ago, he was on cloud nine but now, he was wallowing through the depths of Hell. The people who loved him in their own way were gone because of his own doing…

The fireworks had faded and the sky became dark once again.

Tears began to cascade down the pale skin of the Englishman. Although the moment was not appropriate for recalling a trivial matter but his mind was tugging him.

'_I forgot how cruel you could be…_'

At one time, Lovino had a big argument with his younger brother and he almost broke the arm off his younger brother. Arthur could not remember the beginning of that argument but seeing how angry the Italian could be when provoked sent shivers down his spine.

The room was drenched with blood and when a neighbor came rushing after the successive gunshots, she screamed in horror. The poor woman called for the police. Arthur was called in for questioning and the officer just smiled sadly at the story.

"A relationship that has no strong foundation is like a house being blown away by the slightest tempest."

**END.**

I've been playing effed-up visual novels plus listening to covers of ACUTE and ACUTE reverse which resulted to this along with my itch to write a love triangle. I like how this turned out. I hope you did to!


End file.
